Voice of the Departed (SYOC! Currently closed)
by YoungBlood23
Summary: 4 year's after the events of Skyrim the Dragonborn sets her claim upon the Imperial thrown.. During the 4 years Delphine and Esbern pass away giving the Mantle of grandmaster to the Esteemed Holy knight Verit Faulster, Follow these two as they set out to secure not only the other provinces into the Empire but also new friends and new hero's..
1. SYOC!

_**A/N: ELLO ALL! Wow! This is something huh? Been a long time since I've done any work for ANY story but this has been under my belt for a LONG time (Idea wise of course) SO! Lets get started shall we?  
**_

 _ **I plan to Introduce everyone's Submitted OC's in the 3rd chapter that way I have enough time to respond and think about who and how I wanna write this alright? So the second chapter will be the introduction to my character and the starting point for this story.**_

 _ **See this is my first "Ever" SYOC, yes I've kinda done it before but... I didn't really have it structured like I will now anyway Submit them good's my dudes and dudets!  
~YoungBlood23**_

Name:

Gender and Sexuality:

(Note That I Am not really good at Nailing the Persona of Gay characters if you submit one be prepared to cringe :^) )

appearance/race (Note that Kajiit and Argonions will not be accepted as readily atm I do not want a freaking box full of kittens on my doorstep.. and since I live in Florida I don't want yo alligators!:  
(Note I will ask if I can change some things don't hate It will only be constructive)

Like's and Dislikes:

Personality:

Weapon of Choice:

(Example, Sword and Shield, Great-sword, Ect)

If not a weapon of choice list a Magic of choice:

(Example, Fire, Lighting, Frost, healing)

Things they are good at:  
(Example, Blacksmithing, Lock-picking, Magic, Ect)

Back-story:

(Example, What you want me to hold your hand for this too? Shesh)

Feelings on Romances with the other OC's:  
(Example: How do you like Kissy kissy stuff :^) )

OH YEAH! Heres the part where You all vote for the place of the story!

The Year is 4th era 205 exactly 4 years since the events of Skyrim and the places you guy's can vote for are! Drum roll please~~ Skyrim, Hight Rock, or Cyrodiil (Now for all you Stormcloak lover's sorry~~ but I'm dictating they lost the war :p sorry lol Ulfric wanted to build a wall and have the other races pay for it)

 _ **A/N Welp! That's it for the OC Submission page thingy, You will need to give me about 5 to 10 minutes to actually put this on my Page so that you can copy and past it to fill it in or you can tough it out and write it all down :p ball's in your court my friends anyway! Have a great day!**_


	2. The Thalmor solution

_**White Gold Tower Imperial Throne room**_

"Why me..." A Nord women although young sat on the Throne of the Empire her pale skin glowed in the ray's of sun that shown through the skylights above, each of her scar's seemed to tell a tale of an encounter though she kept it to herself, In the 6 years since the return and fall of Alduin and the defeat of the Stormcloaks this Dragonborn had taken the throne of the Empire though it was a long and hard struggle to actually sit where she is now..bored..

"Your the one who wanted to come to from Skyrim and make a claim for the throne" an Imperial Man fully clothed in the blades armor chuckled at the side of the throne from whence he stood guard he was roughly 6'5in an impressive height for his race his soft and handsome features seemed to bring light to the darkness that his helmet cast upon his face.

"The least you could do is act like your enjoying this.. Milady" He grinned as he watched her cringe at his formality

"By Talos I swear if you call me that one more time.." she stood up her height seeming to drift out and elongate from her sitting position from where she stood now she was 5'10 relatively tall for her race albeit not the tallest of her kind.

"You'll what? Shout me through the wall? You'd be damaging your home you know.." the grin on this guards face only grew as her pale skin turned red with frustration.

"Your always like this! My name is Tarlia Stormcloak! Use it you milk drinker!" as she spoke she shoved a finger into his face "I don't know why I let you join the Blades! You where never this talkative when I met you in the legion!"

The Imperial shrank a bit in his already limited space sure he was formidable but he didn't want to face a literal walking siege weapon.

"As you wish...Tarlia.. Your always so pushy... yet you never use my name.. it's alway's "Milk drinker this or Captain this" I've known you since you decided to help us win that war..." He straightened his poster out and looked down at her gaining his confidence back "My name is Verit Faulster... The least you can do is use my name as well you Drunkard.."

The Empress pulled back her hand and almost slapped him Then stopped and lowered it laughing slightly "You do have a point.. don't you.."

"About the Drunkard part or-"

a loud slap was heard as the large doors to the Imperial throne was opened as a all to familiar voice rang through the halls .

"I see you two are getting along well.." as these words where spoken a smile spread across the Empresses lips and she turned around greeting the new comer.

"General Tullius!" She turned around as the old Imperial General walked up "I'm still.. weary of this place... though I do admit I feel... "Safe" and I use that term lightly.."

A Grunt was heard from the guard behind her but the General and her payed no mind to it.

"So..." The General looked her in the eye's "I'm bringing this to you.." He promptly handed her a report and sighed "It seems that the Thalmor have fully taken over the Marshlands... Bravil and Leyawiin are under their control I have increased the number of men and woman stationed at our Green and Yellow road Outposts, they are also ordered to patrole the surrounding area's for their damned infiltration teams."

The nord Empress made no remarks as she looked at the paper furrowing her brow as she thought of way's to finally push out the High Elves and their mer comrades.

"We could always try and garter support from the other provinces..." She and Tullius both looked at the blades-man "High Rock has been activly and openly opposing them.. the Redguards of hammerfell as well.. the Dark elves are... more inclined to help us if we promise to return the land they lost to the Argonians... and I have no reports of Blackmarsh at the moment... they've been very select and making sure no outsider lives to tell of what is going on there.."

"And where did you learn about this all?" Tullius raised a brow in question as did Tarlia

"I'm a blade... it's what we do.." He shrugged as he looked around the room.

An audible sigh was heard from the room as Tarlia went to sit back on the throne "I think this is the best course of action.. Tullius tell the Council that I will be departing Immediately for the city of Wayrest... I wish to speak to the High King..."

Tullius bowed then looked up "So.. how many guards do you plan to take?" Tarlia picked up the chalice that rested on the throne arm and took a long and hardy drink from it.

"I only want Verit... To many men and It'll appear as if I'm coming to seize the province myself... I want this to appear diplomatic.. not hostile.." she rested her chalice back upon the throne and stood up "Prepare my Armor and weapons.. I leave for High Rock now..."

Verit slowly raised his hand in disprovel but only to have her grab it and run out of the throne room "HEY! Let go! I want more men to accompany us!" he shouted at her as he was tugged along only for her to look back her eyes full of adventure and awe as they once where she swiftly let go once away from Tullius's ear shot.

"I know I know.. but come on! The chance to adventure! AGAIN!" She seemingly seemed to glow at such words while Verit sighed.

"I'll go pack my things.. But listen here!" he pointed at her "No troll hunting, no vampire hunting, no bringing bandits to justice and BY THE NINE NO DRAGON HUNTING!"

These words fell on def-wind.. for she had run off with the help of her whirlwind sprint shout to get ready. 

_**A/N WOW! Okay.. so um.. here's the "First" Chapter! Read up and get used to our Lovely new Empress~ Submitted to me by the lovely GoldenCrest314 next up! The Intro duction of our other Major players! AKA You! Please Review and or follow! It helps me stay motivated guys! With love ~YoungBlood23~**_


	3. The Mage The Assassin and the Vampires

_**The City of Wayrest**_

Aboard the Royal Flagship of the Empire Verit... was heaving his insides over the side of the boat.

"Shesh what type of guard are you if you get sea sick?" Tarlia walked over to him clad in her Dragon scale armor it had been remodeled so as to show her standing the crest of the empire was embedded in the chest peace the scales covering her chest and stomach where black as where the sides of her ribs where red the same pattern continued throughout the rest of her armor she also had an Imperial cloak attached to her pauldron's it was fairly long about knee length.

"Sh-shut up alright... You didn't eat the dried pickles..." a large vomiting sound was then followed as the empress looked away in disgust

"Land Ho!" The imperial sailor up on the crow's nest shouted down at the rest of the crew

"Alright lad's! Tie down the cargo! Hoist up them sail's as we begin our approach! Prepare the anchor as well as your feet for shore leave!" the captain of the ship began to shout out orders as he began to set the ship on it's docking course.

Verit slowly stood up albeit a bit wobbly "Lo-looks like we should get below deck.." he stumbled a bit and fell on he rear as the boat rocked in the wave's

"I told you not to eat the food the crew was eating..." She extended her hand down to the sea sick man slowly looking away "I kinda need you for this... if I have to take one of these sailors as a guard they'd probably have us chased out of town for disrespecting the nobles.." she hoisted him to his feet and patted his back his blades armor clanking as she did.

"Y-yeah.. can't have that happen.. we kinda need the Breton's..." Verit and Tarlia made their way bellow deck each taking their respective rooms until they docked.

 _ **Wayrest Mages guild**_

Athre'us Ei an Argonian sat amongst the library inside the guild hall surrounded by books on time travel As he read his purple eye's seemed to dance in the darkness that he surrounded himself in they where calm almost at peace then rage filled them as he threw the book at the ground "Curse it! This is getting me no where!" he abruptly stood up and came to the light reviling his blue scales as well as the fin that was between his eyes "The rivers are dark this day..." He slowly rubbed his head in annoyance only to stop as a commotion on the other side of the room peaked his interest.

"Did you hear! The Empress is coming to Wayrest! I hear they are out at the dock's now waiting for their captain to lay anchor so they may com ashore..." a novice mage said excitedly to her counter part "To think.. the Dragonborn will be in our town! I have so many questions!" her counterpart shruged "I doubt you'd get past her body guard... I hear he doesn't let anyone near a 10 foot radius of her..."

At this point Athre'us tuned them out a smile gracing his maw "I take it back.. This is my chance!" he hurridly picked up what belonging's he had and ran out the door to the docks

 _ **Wayrest Tavern**_

This drunken hall was filled with laughter, shout's and so much more all of which... slightly angered the Kahjiit Helnato. Helnato sat brooding in the far corner of the tavern his dark fur seemed to blend in perfectly, if not for the white fur around his eye's you wouldn't know he was there.

He was here for one thing and one thing only and it was to kill a Breton Noble.. and he was waiting.. waiting for the stupid noble to leave the bar or go someplace where the deed can be done.. this was getting on his nerve's and he couldn't take it any longer, if the breton didn't leave soon he would do the deed in the open for sithis sake.

"Anyway I am off.. I'm to try and petition the Empress to invest in the stock's here... though this new girl seems to be dense enough so I could probably get her to just buy it!" a roar of laughter was heard as the few people seated at the table walked by the noble and left patting him on the shoulder as they walked by.

Helnato stood up and started to walk over pulling up his hood and mask his dark furn seemed to stand on edge every time he did this... and let's face it he did it a lot...

"Excuse me.. talkative one.. This one... requires your help.." Helnato tapped the man on the shoulder as they exited the tavern and into the busy streets

"Oh for the love of Mara what is it you flea bag?" the noblemen turned around dusting off his shoulder not to pleased that he was just touched by the Kahjiit

"I wish for you to... say hello to this one's father in the void..." Horror dawned on the noblemen as he opened his mouth to scream but it was too late for Helnato pulled out his dagger and swiftly stabbed it into the man's stomach before the breaton could even scream his eye's where lifeless as the Assassin twisted the blade out of his belly and tossed the body to the ground vanishing into thin air.

 _ **Wayrest docks**_

Tarlia walked off the ship and on to the dock's of wayrest full of pride and it showed she was confident she could do this she kept telling herself this but with each step it seemed as if realization dawned upon her this wasn't her average adventure this was a diplomatic mission.. and... it was already hell..

"Alright alright make way! I said make way!" Verit was moving people out of the way as they crowded around them from this angle it appeared effortless in how he moved these people either with a kind smile and a polite "Excuse us please" or a forceful shout it seemed to make these people shrink even the guards that where trying to help push back the crowed flinched every now and then when he shouted.

"I wonder what everyone's reaction would be if I shouted.." she looked around at the crowd's and saw the children eying her with reverence as well as some of the woman who she took note that there where a few cute one's in the crowd.

"This way please.. the king is waiting for your arrival" A man in Breton armor pointed behind him "He's waiting in his family's crypt... follow me alright?" The guard swiftly turned around and started to walk twoards the crypt.

"Come along Tarlia.. we can't keep the king waiting.." Verit walked past her a smile on his face and a rose in his hand.

Tarlia turned around to see that a Small Breton girl about 5'5 and in her mid twenties close to Verits age was gushing at the blades-man Her icy blue eye's stared dagger's into the young breton before she scoffed and turned around to catch up to Verit "What's with that stupid grin on your face? It's not like you like her.."

Verit chuckled a bit and dropped the rose once out of eye view of the girl "That may be true.. but I only took it because she was nice.. I couldn't just reject her like that... would break her tiny little heart.."

"Yeah sure, you liked her didn't you? That's why you took it.." As she said this they entered the crypts and she took a look around the stone work was amazing nothing like the Nords and their gruff style this was more.. elegant though the wall's had crack's and vine's creep-ed in it was beyond a beautiful sight.

"Well it did make me feel appreciated.." The blade smiled a bit as he chuckled "Truth be told I'm more concerned with why the hell we are meeting the king in his family's tomb.."

Now that set off alarms in Tarlia's head she took a sniff at the air her face distorting into that of disgust

"You smell it too eh.. The stench of undead..." Verit's face looked sad almost as if he where haunted by something.

"how did.." Tarlia began to speak only to stop as she heard a gruff voice yelling from further down the hall.

"I don't care how long it take's I want these bloody door's open! I want the last of these vampire's gone! It's been over 4 months since we found their nest but these three just won't die!"

"I guess that's the king.. huh.. pictured him to be... more.. level headed.." Verit slowly walked up behind Tarlia the latter motioning for him to be quite.

"Excuse me.. High king Gautier?" Tarlia slowly approached the King and a number of armed men followed by Verit as she did she took into account their armor "The dawn-guard.."

"Ah.. Empress Tarlia.. what a surprise.. I didn't expect you to get here so quickly... Forgive the mess These men where hired to get rid of the last of the vampire's.. but they Failed.." the leader of the dawn-guard lowered his head in shame.

"These three are strong.. we.. lost over 12 men before we pulled out.. now the vampire's have barricaded the door's and we can't do anything.." he looked to the high king and bowed his head "Again.. I am sorry but I simply don't have enough men for this..." with that the surviving member's hobbled their way out from the crypt.

As they left Tarlia turned her eye's upon the king who was slamming his fist against the stone wall's yelling obscenity's at the creatures inside.

"Maybe we could help.." Tarlia stepped forward as she put her hand on her hip "I've dealt with a lot of vampire's in my time these can't be any different.." at this exact moment Verit stepped forward.

"Um.. no no an no! We aren't here to deal with this we are here to set up a recruiting embassy so our Legion's can get more men! Have you forgotten this?" he stubbornly crossed his arms and looked down upon her "I won't allow you to do this.."

"Are you dictating what I can do Verit?" Tarlia pushed passed him "Don't forget your place.. you serve me not the other way around.. we are going to get this done besides we can't leave these Vampire's here to infect more people now can we?"

"Yes.. yes we can.." Though this comment was muffled out as the Empress used the thum to shout the great door down.

"By.. by Maras mercy you did it!" King Gautier clapped before turning around and running out of the crypt "I'll go get my men we'll hold this area in case any of the vermin slip out."

Tarlia smiled as she spun around on the tip of her toe taking a heroic pose "Come on Verit! Glory awaits!"

"ya..." Verit sighed as he unshethed his blade's sword and held it in his right hand in his left he held a ball of flame at the ready "This is gonna be fun.." he said in a monotone voice.

As they made their way deeper into the crypt they started to hear three voices all of which.. seemed to be arguing..

"I can't believe you just locked me in here with you Ki'tto! What where you thinking you Breeding ground of fleas!" This voice sounded high as if they where actual nobility though it was most likely a ruse.

"This one told you not to go out last night! But what did you do! You just had to feed! I spit on you and your title of "Strongest" vampire in the world.. you are stupid! I could beat you in a fight!" This was most defiantly a Kahjiit and he seemed to be fed up with the person previously speaking..

"Would you like to try sometime flea bag? I'll turn you into a fine coat.. or a rug.. whichever I chose.."

"G-guy's come one.. we souldn't be doing this now.. the dawn-guard a-" a new voice began to speak this one a bit softer but still full of confidence he was just.. fearful in the fact that his immortality may come to an end..

"Shut up Strogg!" Both the Kahjiit and the other voice yelled at him and it went quiet as though they heard something.

Which they did.. Verit had kicked a rock out of his way by accident. "Shh.. they are coming.."

Verit looked over to Tarlia with raised eyebrow's "I.. think we can take them fairly easily.. these guys' sound so disorganized."

"They do seem to be talkative.. that's for sure.." Tarlia said as she stepped into the final chamber of the crypt it was big... large ornate tomb's decorated the side's of each wall thought they where barely visible due to the darkness surrounding everything but the center of the room from whence a light source was glowing.

"Well that's odd.." Verit slowly walked to the center of the room and looked around as did Tarlia "Where did they go?" he rubbed at his stubble for a second as he thought of where they could be.

"I don't like this Verit.." Tarlia was scanning the room her eye's darting around and quickly taking everything in she reached down and drew her two dragon bone blade's from the side of her hips "Stay on guard.."

"Why? There is nobody here.. this was a wast of -" As Verit spoke a shadow appeared above him and he was kicked to the ground scrambling to stand and draw his sword again.

"Verit!" Tarlia sprung into action she swung her sword at the Kahjiit as he effortlessly dodged the blade "You shouldn't have done that!" she kept swinging as he kept dodging the flurry of blades though one did land it's mark and in a blink of the eye the wound seemed to be closed again.

"yes.. this one should have.. you would have surly killed me in a head on fight" he dodged another swipe of the blade and side stepped as she tried to thrust it into him "This one think's you shouldn't have come in here.."

As he said this two other figure's appeared out of the darkness one a handsome high elf and a good looking nord one can only assume how these two got their food and went to make and attack for Tarlia the altmer pulled out a set of scimitar's they hissed as they exited the sheaths the Nord pulled out a Daedric sword that seemed to hum as he swing it for Tarlia's head the Altmer swung for her mid section both where effortlessly blocked by the Dragonborn

Ki'tto smiled from the side line's then turned his attention to the Blades-man as he began to stand up "You should never have come to this place.. the moon's are on this one's side.. we will kill both of you and drink your blood.. we will leave this place.."

Verit slowly stood up he toward just a bit over the already tall Kahjiit "Not on my watch..." He reached up and took off his helmet tossing it to the side "Arkay.. guide my hand so I may do your work.." The blades-man then unsheathed his blade his entire fist seeming to go aflame as he charged the vampire.

The Kahjiit chuckled as he pulled out his dagger and took a defensive stance Verit swung his blade from the side aiming for the Feline's left arm only for it to cut through thin air, he was then punched from the side the blade spun around and brought his flaming fist where the vampire was just at only to be stabbed and kicked from behind.

"This one knew that if he where to face you head on.. you would surely win.." he smiled as he kicked the blades-man in the gut knocking him to the ground again "though this one didn't think it would be this easy.."

Tarlia spun around and kicked Strogg in the face knocking him to the ground only to have the Altmer run up behind her and get a lucky cut in with his blade she spun around and engaged him in a flurry of exchanged sword strikes. The altmer smiled as he recognized who she was.

"If it isn't the fabled Dragonborn.. oh how I've longed to meet you.. though this isn't at all how I thought it would end.." he was pushed back as he made a move to pick up strogg whom then rejoined him in the fight.

Tarlia raised a brow "And how did you think it would end?" she swung her blade at a downward motion catching the Elf off guard and cutting his fine clothing.

"With you by my side of course.." He did a little bow as he smiled at her "My name is Carmine nightstalker.. a pleasure to meet you miss?" She didn't respond as she swung her blades at him.

He back stepped and parried the next attack then as he slid his blade a long her's and elbowed her in the face. She backed up and and was caught off guard as Strogg pinned her arm's above her head forcing her to drop her blade's in surrender the vampiric Nord grinned as he smelled her neck.

"This is for kicking me in the face earlier you bi-" A large gust of flame enveloped him as he fell to the ground swatting and batting at it trying to put it out as he did so the Empress picked up her blades and charged the elf who was watching and they began another heated exchange of swordplay

Verit had shot the fireball hoping it would hit the Nord.. and it did and as soon as he did that the Kahjiit kicked him up into the air and across the room knocking his left pauldron off when he stood again he ripped off his left blade's sleeve as it was loosely hanging off. As he did so Ki'tto slowly approached a grin tugging at his mouth only for it to turn into a frown as he saw the Imperial's left arm burst into flame's "What... the ladies' do not find you hot enough?"

Verit growled as he picked up his blade and held it out in-front of himself as he moved his left hand over his blade it began to appear as if it where solely made of fire. Through the flame's themselves you could see his skin was perfectly fine. "Come abomination! Face the wrath of Arkay!"

"This one is no more an abomination than you are a Nord" Ki'tto charged while side stepping as Verit swung his sword downward he chuckled as he went to go stab the imperial in the back only to have his hand caught in the imperial's left hand. The fire seemed to eat away his flesh more so than his skin could repair itself and Ki'tto screamed in pain for the first time in so long, "Let go of me! Unhand this one!"

Verit turned around lifting the Kahjiit into the air and made a motion to stab him only for a large scream to distract him.

The Altmer had stabbed the Empress in the left arm forcing her to drop her blade in that hand this didn't hinder her as much as the altmer hopped it would as she looked him square in the face and unleashed the mighty thum sending him flying into a nearby tomb knocking him unconscious.

Verit smiled as he went to raise his right arm again only to be met with a strong and unberable pain from his chest he let go of the Kahjiit and pulled out his dagger from his chest as Verit did he slowly fell to a knee the flame's of purity burning out on his left arm and Ki'tto standing over him rubbing his healed hand.

Ki'tto's claw's seemed as sharp as Iron at least that's what Verit thought anyway... as the Kahjiit swung his right hand to finish the blades-man off Tarlia's scream stopped him.

"STOP!" The empress stood up slowly holding her left arm as she glared dagger's into the Kahjiit's soul. "If you hurt him anymore I will kill you.." the Kahjiit lowerd his hand to his side and simply pushed the imperial to the ground.

"This one would like for you to try.." the young nord empress smiled as she said her next words. Which caught the Kahjiit off guard.

"I would rather you come work for me.. but seeing as you are nothing but a savage.." she looked around the room trying to pull at the feline's string's.

"Savage? Savage!? This one is no savage! This one is kind man! He only fight's because you are dawnguard! This one will not let you take any more of his family from him!"

"Well we aren't with the Dawnguard! Maybe we just wanted to talk!" She knew this was a lie yet she had to find a way for both her and Verit to walk out of this alive.

"No! No more lies! This one is smarter than all of you! This one know's things!" Ki'tto tapped his head with his claw's "You'll betray us I know it!"

Tarlia looked at Verit's beaten form and bit her lower lip as she looked back to Ki'tto "I.. I'll grant you safe passage.. you only if you let him go.. I'll get you out of way rest.. You just have to let him go alright?"

Ki'tto looked her down his heavy breathing subsiding "Where would this one go where would we go? We have nothing now..."

"Y.. You can work for me! I'll make you my agent's... but you may only eat of those who are willing to give you blood... understood?" She prayed to the nine that this offer would be enough for the furry vampire.

"How does this one know you don't lie?" he rubbed his head as he looked around at his beaten and bloody comrades then lowered his head in defeat. "if you try to betray us this one won't be so forgiving... but...fine..."

Tarlia let out a sight of relief as she looked at Verit's seemingly lifeless body.

"Now.. I need an excuse to tell the king..." She rubbed her head in irritation the fact that this would never have happened in Skyrim and that simple fact made her a bit angry... and a bit thirsty for a good mug of mead.

 _ **Wayrest docks**_

Athre'us Ei was not really pleased with his current situation... he was currently in the Imperial Flagships... brig.. "Why must the river always be murky in my destiny.."

"Shut up in there!" An Imperial Sailor hit the brig wall and Athre'us jumped a bit then hissed at him "I erect the spine of bad luck to fall upon you solider.."

"What did yo-Agh!" A large thud was then heard as the Imperial slipped on a mead bottle, Athre'us just laughed a bit hearing such a think occur made his current conundrum a bit better.

 _ **A/N Hello everyone! I'd like to take a quick moment and thank all of the OC submitters who's OC's are in this chapter! First up we have GoldenCrest314! Thank you so much for allowing me to use Tarlia she's fun to work with In my opinion and her personality make's me smile when writing it. Next up we have nicranger I really liked Helnato he's fun to work with and I enjoyed his little introduction! After that we have Reaver17 who gave us our Altmer vampire fun to work with this guy. We also have DragonKoal who gave me Athre'us Ei our quirky Argonian! After that we have W. who gave us Ki'tto our Furry Vampire from Hell itself _ After him with have DizzyStrogg who gave us... well.. "Dizzystrogg" Who I like to just call Strogg cause it sound's more nordish that way :p ANYWAY! Please! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Review, Fave and Follow if you liked it and if ya didn't... shove of eh? I don't need's ya negativity in me life.**_

 _ **With love 3**_

 _ **YoungBlood23**_


	4. Threat from the past

_**Wayrest Castle the kings court**_

"Their alive? You're highness these.. these are animals! You can't just let them go! They feed on the Innocent of this city.." The king stood above Tarlia at his throne clothed in his regal outfit where as Tarlia was still in her armor her wounds seeming to be better due to her many blessings and gifts from the Gods and Daedra alike.

"I understand that but I came up with an alternative to this.. these three shall be the only of their kind to get privilege from me. Mostly because I need them in the up coming war efforts.." She stood her ground and looked the king in the face not hesitant on who's kingdom she was in and who these people where loyal to.

The king rubbed his head in defeat and sat in his chair "I swear if we didn't need the Empire to defeat the Dominion..." He waved his hand "Fine.. I'll let this slide.. but I need one more favor from you and your men.." he stood up again and motioned for her to follow him, heading for room in the depths of his castle.

Now that she had time to study the man he wasn't much older than her around his mid thirty's maybe a bit older, his gruff and unstable demeanor from the crypts was gone instead replaced by a brilliant and soft tone of voice which did not match his long trimmed beard and many scar's upon his face. She only took her eye's off of him to look around the room in which he housed criminals and drunkards.

"I have need of your best men to deal with an Aldmeri outpost set up along the south coasts of glenumbra." he stopped at a lone cell and faced the High elf inside and stared down at him "They recently tried to Raze the city of Daggerfall.."

As Tarlia looked at the elf she took note of the amount of blood in the cell as well as the large and odd number of bruises and cuts upon his body. She frowned a bit then remembered that this was war... and she had seen far worse in the depths of the many Falmer encampments she's been into.

"This one was caught fleeing the city as my troops went in as reinforcements... he hasn't offered anything other than the camp's location calming that if we even went there we'd be dead by the hour..." he smiled as he looked at the empress "Lucky for us.. we now have the Dragonborn, a full ship of Imperial Navy men a Blade even the Dawnguard though I doubt they'd be inclined to help us fight regular men and mer... and your... pets.. now.." he crossed his arms as he begain to laugh a bit "The Thalmor won't know what hit them!"

The Empress frowned a bit Sure she experienced war before but those battles where different she knew what to expect from the Stormcloaks... this though... she's never even thought about a Naval battle before..

"I'll need time to think about this King Gautier.. I have a wounded man that needs time to rest... as well as these Vampires I need to get sorted out.. this won't take long mind you.." She bowed her head a bit as she excused herself sighing heavily as she left the castle "I need a drink.." She said as she rubbed her forehead in exasperation making her way back to her ship to raid her liquor cabinet.

 _ **Aboard the Imperial flagship**_

Athre'us Ei didn't really like his current situation sure he was close to meeting the Dragonborn but he didn't think it would be.. this interesting..

Verit Stood over the Argonian his armor just the same as it was in the crypts though his many wounds seem to be patched up his glare was cold and uncaring at the moment.

"Speak.. tell me why you tried to stow away on our ship.." The Blade uncrossed his arm's and put them on his hips waiting for Athre'us to speak.

"I was coming to speak with the Empress.. when no one was around to talk to I helped myself to coming aboard.." Athre'us's tail was swinging back and forth almost in correlation to his pounding heart sure he has been in fights before and what not but he tended to like to be at a distance when the time came to a fight.. being close to someone who specialized in close quarters... "I was.. surprised to say the least when I was alone on the ship.. so I took it upon myself to find the Dovah's room.."

"And then you got caught and thrown into the brig.. good on you.. you would fail in all aspects as a thief or a assassin.." Verit interrupted his story with a chuckle patting the mage's shoulder. "I'll take you to her Room now so you may speak with her.. I have a few.. pest problems I need to attend to.."

Athre'us went to speak again but quickly shut his mouth as the Blade swiftly turned around and began to lead the way. They passed rooms filled with Treasures and trinkets that the Empress had collected over the years the most surprising of them all was a large egg that seemed to be tucked peacefully and kept in the warmest of the rooms but he didn't get to look at it long because he was ushered into the room unto which he was seeking.

"I see this was our trespasser?" A young and distinct Nordish accent said as the blades-man opened the door to her room she was no longer in her armor but rather the more... regal cloths of the Empire her blonde hair pinned in a bun as she turned around from looking out at the sea.

"We have much to discuss I hear..." She smiled kindly as she motioned for Verit to leave the room she then motioned for Athre'us to take a seat which he did. "So.. I hear you want to ask me something.."

Athre'us smiled as he bagan to ask his questions.

 _ **Wayrest docks 9pm**_

Ki'tto yawned as he stretched his hands above his head "This is so boring.." he was wearing armor akin to that of Skyrim's thieves guild though it had his own personal touches to it the hood itself had an added face mask and the glove's only went up to his wrist allowing his claw's to be used as they where meant to be the leather itself looked worn and reinforced as though he had owned it forever and had to make serious up keep to it.

"Yeah tell me about it. I wanna go to the Tavern and speak to the lady's.." Strogg sighed as he flopped on a crate "I can't believe we lost to those two.. though the blade was kinda easy to beat.." The Vampire chuckled "Guy took a beating and still didn't do anything to Ki'tto.." the Nord was wearing leather armor though he replaced the traditional nord skirt with regular leather pant's.

"He still took you out you ignorant Drunk.." Carmine looked at him he wore a modified version of the traditional Vampric armor, the chest piece was black the sleeves removed his pale skin seemed and tattoos constantly moving around his skin a greenish steel shoulder pad mounted on his right shoulder and a belt with three pouches worn diagonally over his chest covering his neck was another greenish metal armor plate inscribed with depictions of Hermaeus Mora over his hands where more inky greenish metal gloves upon his back was a greenish cape as well that could be used to cover his face.

Ki'tto sighed "Would you two shut up.. this one find's the Imperial.. interesting.." the Kahjitt smiled as the Imperial approached the group of Vampires. "He also doesn't like the flame's of Arkay.. so he would appreciate it if you do not incur his wrath.."

Verit stood tall above them all although just barely in Stroggs and Carmine's case and began to speak "From this day forward.. you three work for me.. This does not make you blades nor will you ever have the chance to become a blade... not as long as I live.."

Strogg chuckled a bit as he spoke "We'd be blades if your Empress hadn't bargained for you li-" he was hoisted into the air by the Imperial grabbing onto his shirt collar and hanging him off the edge of the dock effortlessly "H-hey! Let me go!"

"I'm not here to listen to you make jab's at me.. in this setting I could snap your neck and kill the other two within the hour.." He then placed the nord on the ground again and began to speak some more "You three will live and sleep in one room you will have no interactions with the crew unless the Empress or I are present. Am I understood?" he looked at them all the nord nodded and crossed his arm's looking away where as the Kahjiit looked as if he was about to burst into a fit of laughter and the Elf was trying to get something off of his boot.

Verit sighed "Get on deck.. If you need anything you can find the empress in her quarters.. and I'll be at the local tavern.." he walked past them all and as he did he heard Ki'tto burst into a fit of laughter which angered the blade in response but he kept on walking.

 _ **Rebuilt Stormhaven Sanctuary**_

Helnato bowed before his speaker "This one is finished with his work.." he looked up into the cowl that gave him his order's never has he seen his face and he doubted he ever would.

"Good.. Sithis is pleased with your wook..." the man had a gruff and unfriendly voice though Helnato found comfort in it "The Sacrament has been performed yet again.. this time from a High elf General in Alinor... your target... the Blade known as Verit Faulster the reason for his execution is unknown... nor should you care... you know your job do it and do it right this time... do not kill him in the streets as you did the Noble.. you will find this man in the city of wayrest the same as your last contract.."

"yes speaker.. I will not disappoint you again..." Helnato stood up bowed his head and turned to head to the city of wayrest yet again he pulled up his hood and put on his mask his eye's seemed to thirst for another kill.. a kill that he will soon achieve.

 _ **A/N Hey guy's sorry for the late update and the short chapter :( I've been having a rough week due to family emergency's and my own personal problems anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! And as always Review and give feedback I love the criticism! And yes this is kinda like a filler so sue me.~YoungBlood23**_


	5. A Warning

_**Chapter 4 The Warning**_

Carmine jolted awake sweat dripping from his forehead as he breathed erratically the air around his body was stale, cold and lifeless something he should be used to though this was a very.. endangering feeling..

The room around his was dark not dark in the sense that he couldn't see but the room itself was as if it was decaying a sickly black and green surrounded him as he stood up, the room lit up although not getting rid of the sickly wear and tear of the room. As he looked around he saw a long passage way across from him and atop it was a large black book, it seemed to call to him draw him near to it as if his destiny could be written upon it.

As he took in the sight of that black book he began to notice that the room itself was covered with them the walls where bookshelf's which seemed to move every 3 minutes to a new place an newer shelf appearing where it once was.

Averting his eyes from the ever changing shelf's of knowledge he eyed the pathway to the large book that called to him it was covered with a sickly greenish ink that seemed to cling and pull anything that fell into it to its quick death.

Sadly.. that seemed to be the only way to go as well..

"By Azura I curse whoever or whatever brought me here..." Carmine brushed his long black hair out of his face and stood up tall and stretched his arms above his head "This should be fun!" As his arm's dropped to his sides he dashed off the small platform he was on and jumped into the inky water. As he sunk into the inky mass he felt at ease as if it was a loving embrace he quickly pushed that thought aside and began to trudge through to the book.

As he approached the edge of solid ground the inky water seemed to try and hug him trying to keep him in place or pull him downward but the High elf pushed his hands onto the edge of land and used his vampiric strength to pull himself onto it the water behind him making a loud sucking sound as it let go.

He rolled over panting a bit "That was a bit harder than I expected.." he slowly stood up and looked at the pedestal that the book was on, carvings of Mora encircled it and the vampire let out a chuckle as he took the book and opened it up letting it's content's fill his mind with past events as well as an event that was about to take place.. very soon..

 _ **Wayrest tavern**_

The place reeked of foul breath as everyone allowed their sin's to flow though Verit had no right to judge them in their endeavors due to him being here for the same reason. The building was simple one story high building it's design was simple each corner of the room was a dark and white stone pillar it was as if the Bretons weaved two different stone's together, the walls and roof on the other hand were far more simple just plain slabs of oak wood, though the building was simple it tied everything in the large round tables as well as the small square ones each filled with mugs of mead, ale and other assortments of alcohol the bar was simple as well just a high shelf in which they barkeep sold the drinks and the serving girls went to fill the mugs up.

Verit still wore his armor and frankly he didn't want to change it's damaged portion it freed up his left hand so he could now openly use his ability.. were as before he had to fully disrobe in order to use it.. in all sense's it was embarrassing.

As he approached the bar stand to order his drink, he noticed a table which was being served by a young dark elf which peeked his interest a bit. She looked to be in her mid 20s a soft and elegant face which was uncommon for her kind in this era she was wearing only what he assumed to be a outfit from her homeland it was composed of boots and tight leather pants her top only covered her ribs and her breasts, her upper arm's where covered in a glove like fashion that pointed to her shoulders but didn't cover them. The color of the clothing was dark blue the trimmings and hems where black which complemented her gray skin tone her face had three white streaks along her cheeks her eye's the traditional red of her people, but what caught his attention the most was her hair it was a stunning red the tips and ends of her hair black and it fit her perfectly.

"Sir! Watch out!" Sadly due to his attention being focused on the girl he walked head first into one of the many stone support beams in the tavern.

From the other side of the tavern Helnato watched the man he was supposed to kill walk head first into a stone pillar while gawking at the pretty elf girl.. in all honesty he got excitement the first time he saw the blade.. now.. now he was a bit disappointed.. he was hopping for a fight with this one but instead he was assigned to a bumbling idiot he probably couldn't even wield his own sword. The fact that the speaker told him to beware this man made him laugh, not audible mind you but inside his mind he was laughing loudly.

Still he wanted to be careful.. and he knew just the way to catch the imperial even more off guard.. the Kahjiit eyed the dark elf waitress and smiled before waving her over.

"Can I help you sir?" her voice was soft and smooth as if she was graced by Dibella herself. She bent down a bit and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"This one has need of your services.. and from the look of it you could use the gold.." he leaned forward a bit and whispered in her ear telling her what he wanted her to do for him.

 _ **Imperial flagship**_

The room in which the Vampires where assigned was small.. three cots where stacked upon each other a small shelf used for storing some cloths and then two cabinets and a mirror decorated the room, and by the Nine Strogg hated it, he hated being confined to a dinky little room like this and he hated the big and burly Imperial for embarrassing him on the docks..

"This one thinks you should let it go.. the Blade has a lot on his shoulders..." Ki'tto was standing in front of the mirror looking at his body mostly just inspecting the hand Verit grabbed during their fight it was scarred healed though but scarred the fur was slowly growing back which was a odd feeling and sight to the stalwart Kahjiit who seemed to be blessed by something holy or something demonic he made a tsk sound and lowered his hand and swiftly turned around to climb in the top bunk stepping on Carmine's face albeit a bit rudely.

The high elf didn't even flinch it was as if he was in a trance or a deep slumber something that occurred every 4 months as if he was pulled away into oblivion itself.

"I don't want to let it go though.. I want to prove him how strong I am! I'm a Nord dammit!" he punched the shelf and it cracked under his strength his anger seething and pouring out around him

"Nord or not the man's twice your size.. this one thinks you'll lose the fight." Ki'tto was laying on the cot his tail dancing in the wind as he picked at his nails "Or you could prove to him how much he needs you.. he seems to hate us at the moment.. couldn't hurt to show him how good you are.. This one though!" he yawned and stretched his arms even though it was night he wasn't going to risk a scolding one was enough for today.. "Will be going to sleep!" 

With that the Cat man fell into slumber Leaving Strogg alone to his thoughts. Thoughts that where interrupted by Carmine jolting awake.

"By Arkay don't do that!" Strogg jumped a bit and stumbled to the ground not quite hitting the floor as he caught himself on one of the cabinets "What in Oblivion is going on this time?" Strogg knew that each time this happened something always went down be it the Last Dragonborn appearing in Skyrim or tell of the Wayrest guard finding their home something always happened.

"We have to stop that brute of an Imperial from dying.." Carmine stood up swiftly as if he didn't even sleep "He's in danger and I am to save him." He then went to the door and opened it punching the guard that was stationed there in the face as he turned around to look at Strogg "Are you coming or not?"

Strogg was a bit dumb founded normally the elf was calm and collected in dealing with his.. "Prophecy's" as he called them, but his mind quickly clicked and a grin was plastered across his face "If it will show that big guy whats what then by the nine lets get to it!" Strogg quickly stood up and grabbed his bow and strapped his blade to his waist and ran out the door following Carmine.

 _ **Tarlia's room**_

Athre'us Ei was having a pleasant conversation with the empress telling her all sorts of things about his time and life to this point more than often when he tells his tale the reciprocate of the story shuts him down quickly due to not wanting to be around a crazy person.

"Then the Champion of Cyrodiil went into the Shivering Isle never to be seen again.." The Argonian smiled as he lowered his hands from his story telling "In all honesty I could have followed him but.. The thought of the mad God himself froze me on the spot... I went back to Bravil that night and then poof.. I wake up in Daggerfall in the 4th era!"

The Empress frowned a bit "So you are telling me that you are over...200 years old?"

"Yes I am!" The lizard smiled happily

"I've heard... crazier tale's truth be told.. if that's the case show me something or tell me something of the septim dynasty I would like to know how my.. ancestors ran things.." she leaned back in her chair expecting him to finally crack and give up on the whole time traveling lizard thing but he just threw out fact after fact and even things that weren't taught in history itself.

"I'm here now before you though to ask for help.. I've lived far to long and just wish to go home.." Athre'us frowned a bit "I am adapt at Magic and many other things so use me as you wish but I beg of you.. help me find a way for me to go home okay? I don't want my river to be clouded any longer."

Tarlia smiled as she leaned forward and offered her hand to him "Welcome to the crew.. I could use you as a mage... well more specifcily my court mage... well actually you'll be a "Trial" court mage.. as in if ya muck up once your out got it?"

Athre'us grinned as he shook her hand "I understand empress Tarlia.. I won't let you down.."

 _ **Wayrest Tavern**_

Verit just down his 13th mug of mead as he looked aroud the tavern again yawning and giving out a slight hic as the mead caught in his throat.

"You look lonely over here mind if I join ya?" A soft and silky voice said the Imperial turned around only to be inches away from the beautiful dark elf girl he saw earlier.

"De-*hic* Depends on if you are on br-*hic* break or not..." The imperial smiled a bit as the elf sat down.

"Well.. consider this my break.." The elf grinned a bit before looking at the barkeep "Lusin two more rounds over here please~" The barkeep nodded before coming around with two more mugs and placing them down and walking away, Verit reached for his only to have it pulled away by the elf "First.. Name's!" She pointed to herself "My name is "Tirvana Quils.. but my friends call me Vana" she then put her finger on the Blade's chest and smiled "~Now.. whats your name.~"

Verit smiled before answering "Th-*Hic* The name is Verit Faulster..but most pe-*hic* people call me Verit.. though that's kinda my first name isn't it?"as he said this Vana slid him his drink a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you... I'm sure we'll be great friends."

 _ **A/N HELLO ALL~! I'm BACK! and with a brand new chapter! Anyway I got a question for all the OC submitters and what not.**_

 _ **What is your OC's Theme song? No no not Bard song's I'm talkin bout IRL music ya goofs :p to get the ball rolling I'll tell y'all Verits~~  
**_

 _ ***Drums begin to play* His Theme song is "I apologize- by Five Finger death punch" I know kinda metal but it suits the big drunk :p ANYWAY Please! Rate and Review! Or ya know just review pls.**_

 _ **~YoungBlood23**_


	6. Longing

_**A/N Hello guys! I am just putting this up here to ask you a simple question.. if your OC had to go through some physical trauma AKA Death or Maiming how would you like it to happen? Not saying I'm killing off OC's (Yet) I'm just asking out of interest lol anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter kinda short I know but I wanna draw out this story arch a bit the next one will have more action anyway! Please drop a Review/comment! IT helps me stay focused!~YoungBlood23**_

 _ **Tarlia's room**_

She smiled and waved as Athre'us left her room and as soon as the Door closed she flopped in her chair letting out a loud moan of exhaustion. "This has gotten more confusing than I myself had hopped for... first Vampires then the threat of the Dominion and now.. now this!"

She swiftly stood up and made a dash for her Mead and Ale stash that she hid in her room if Verit found out he'd probally throw a fit at how much she was drinking..

 _ **Wayrest tavern**_

Verit Snezzed and dropped his drink causing Vana to laugh a bit before blessing him.

 _ **Tarlia's room**_

She took a sip from her mead before looking around her room a lot of her most prized possessions were in this room.. Its Oak walls were adorned with them, Miraaks Mask hung above her door reminding her of what can and may become her destiny. Auriel's bow hung above the the window to her room it seemingly glowed no matter what in the darkness or day it blazed with the God's fury and wraith to her left sat Wuurthrad the axe of the companions or more specificity Ysgramor's axe. The rest she kept in her storage room in the cargo hold of the ship as well as the white gold tower treasurer room.

She stood up form her chair a bottle of mead in her hands as she looked out into the sea her heart ached to set sail to an unexplored land or to dive into a tomb in search of unfound treasurers that were waiting to be found and shown to the world.

She knew her time adventuring would come to an end.. but she didn't expect it to end so soon.. sure she explored all of skyrim but there was so much more to see and so much more to do. Instead she was stuck confined to a ship as her bodyguard was drowning his anger away in wine or ale it angered her at his absence in the fact that he would always seem to be right here to ask her how she was doing if something was wrong.. she viewed him as a father sure albeit a young for him to be her father but still... she hated how he always found the time to flirt and hated that he seemed to reject every possible suitor who approached him in a cocky way as if he was a God among men.. she looked down at her empty mead bottle and frowned or maybe she hated the fact that this was mostly her mead bottle talking.

she never really care's what or who that man see's or seems to show interest with.. she was only angered at the man's lack of interest in love.. it was as if he was holding himself back from something.. and now she had to deal with the Vampires as well which just added to her frustrations.. the fact that when she used to feel this way was simply to kill something... and that itself has been taken away from her as well... it only enraged her more.. the bottled up emotions where beginning to seep out and she didn't know how to handle it..

She swiftly turned on her heel her red cape giving a flashy almost corny flap of the wind as she stormed out of the room heading to her armory.

 _ **Streets of Wayrest**_

The sun still hadn't risen as Strogg and Carmine ran through the city pushing and shoving people out of their way as they ran and dodging carts and stands once or twice they would even jump from a barrel over a stand or a group of people. Strogg was haphazardly throwing his quiver onto his back his bow in his left hand where as Carmine's scimitars slapped his thighs as he ran he undid a pouch on the left side of his chest and pulled out a bottle full of a thick red liquid and downed it on the run his face filled out as if he was raising from the dead yet again and he quickly tossed it to the side it shattered on the ground making a group of drunkards jump in shock.

The city itself was grand it's magnificet building's towered above everyone the sky was pleasantly dark. The plants were vibrant in the night the dark purple petals of an unknown flower seemed to turn into a lighter shade and the golden rods glew vibrantly in the night as well but they where marred due to the frenzy state in which these two were running.

Strogg laughed a bit as he passed up Carmine "Keep up long legs! You'll be left in the dust at this point!" the younger vampire chuckled as he looked ahead and grew more determined to show the imperial just how strong he was.

"You do realize you are going the wrong way right?" Carmine chuckled a bit as the other vampire turned around as quickly as possible only to trip as he stepped on a stone the wrong way but caught himself before he fell to the ground completely and rand back to his friend.

"What do you mean? The tavern is this way?" Strogg pointed behind him "You know he's there and as you told me on our way here that a girl will lead him to his death... so why prolong this let's go in there and be hero's!" as he said this the Nord grinned a childish grin as if he was playing a game and knew he would win.

"Because the simple fact of the matter is he'll make his way to this house.. the assassin is inside.. but he doesn't know that we are here.. and we don't want that to change.. so.. we wait for Verit to make his way to this house and head inside.. then we attack and save the day.." Carmine yawned a bit as he said this "In all honesty I don't know how this will turn out.. the book never really said but I hope it turns out well..."

"So what.. we just wait in the bushes?" Strogg said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes as he did so.

"Yes it's our best option.. thank you for finally using that brain of yours.. I knew you had it in you.." Carmine chuckled as he walked past the nord and patted his shoulder.

"Oh shut up.." Strogg dusted off his armor and followed him into the nearby bush works.

 _ **Imperial flagship vampire's room**_

Ki'tto yawned as he rolled out of bed "This one hates sleeping like this..." he jumped to the ground and stretched "Boxes are much more comfortable.." as he looked around took notice of the empty room "Oh for the love of Mara why does this one never get taken to the fun!?" he placed his hands on his head and yelled "This is a Catastrophe!" Only to quickly lower them and spin around as the door opened reveling Tarlia with her brow raised "So... you like puns huh?"

Ki'tto put up his right hand to stop her from speaking "To truly appreciate a pun one must become the pun.. this one is the pun.. anyway... what can this one do for you?" he placed his hands on his hips and looked at her and smiled a bit.

"I was going to ask if you and your friends wanted a tour of the ship.. but.. it seems only you are here... did Verit take the other two with him on his trip to the tavern?" She looked at him with questioning eyes that seemed to peirce his very soul.

"...Yes... maybe no... In all honesty this one doesn't really know.. I was taking a cat nap..." he chuckled a bit and then replied again "But a tour of this ship would be most lovely.. The big burly one said this one was to stay here until either he or you show up.. and look here you are!"

"You are quirky.. I like that.. anyway.. After the tour of the ship we'll head into town to look for the others okay?" Tarlia smiled a bit as she turned away from Ki'tto heading to fetch Athre'us to invite him to the tour.

Ki'tto rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "Those two better not have gotten themselves into trouble.."

 _ **Wayrest tavern**_

"Wait so you're a Blade? As in the Empresses bodyguard?" Vanna leaned forward a bit inching closer to the drunk imperial

"Aye... not only that *Hic*but I bloody run the whole regime.. Almost like the glory day's... heck even larger... a load of people decided to join at the excitement of the new Empress..." he rubbed long hair out of his eyes "Though we still aren't ready to fight the Thalmor... I doubt we ever will be..."

Vanna nodded a bit "Seems to me you are over worked... you might want to.. relax a bit.. unwind ya know?" She smiled as she cupped his hands in hers "Why don't we go back to my place... I can help you unwind.." She moved one hand up and pushed his hair out from his already hazy eye's "You also don't look to well.."

"Verit looked at his drink then to her his eye's widening in realization "What did yo-" He slumped into her lap as she gave a sigh and looked at him with pity.

"I.. I'm sorry.. but I need the gold..." she looked at the barkeep again as he walked over.

"Everything okay here Vanna? Your new friend seems to be out for the count. What? Couldn't handle is ale?" he chuckled a bit as he spoke again "Take the rest of the day of love.. you earned it.. oh and take care of your new boyfriend.. don't want him drooling on the counter here..."

Vanna chuckled nervously "Yeah... new boyfriend... I'll just take him home.. I'll see you tomorrow.." as she said this she heaved Verit into her arm's and started to walk to her house "I'll.. see you tomorrow.."

she slowly but surely made her way out of the tavern. And into the cold and dark streets.


	7. Fall of the Assassin

_**Vannas home**_

Home was always quiet always distant she hated coming back here just to end up alone again.. She despised it in all honesty, but yet she still decided to spend her money on this house rather than buy her way to Solstime but when she heard the new's of an ancient priest subduing the mind's of those on the Island she decided to stay.. she decided to stay and bear with the crushing loneliness that became her life... people always eying her as if she was a thief or a whore... she hated it sure she made acquaintances at her job but she never really considered them friends... the only one close enough to call a friend was the Barkeep... the old man gave her sound advice the day before this one..

"In life we all want something, take love for example it's one of the most basic human and Mer need's on Nirn we all look at someone someone we think we love but in actuality it's lust, lust and love are two very different things you need to find someone that look's at you in awe as if they don't know what to do or say now yes this may be confused as lust at time's but most time's it's love mostly because they don't focus on your womanly part's but are more drawn to your eye's, your smile your very demeanor sure they will look at your body at time's but that come's with love, you need to find the one that love's you for you not your body..."

She didn't know what he meant at the time.. by Sithis she still didn't know what he meant.. but she felt at peace as she walked in her house for once... she didn't know why... she felt as if she was being drawn into something big and that her chance at love.. was closer than she realized. She looked around her home it was a simple one story one room house that had a single washroom that she converted into a bathhouse as well her bed was messy from this morning the fireplace was put out as where her candles the room was silent almost too silent.

"This one is glad you have brought the package to him.. Sadly... your services are no longer required..." 

"What do yo-" a blade flew out of the darkness catching her off guard as it sunk into her upper shoulder she let out a scream and fell to the floor clutching the knife as tears began to fill her eye's. Helnato stepped out of the shadow's as if he where part of the darkness this whole time it slink-ed away from his body as if clinging to him and wanting to pull him back into it.

"You are a witness... and sadly this one must get rid of all witnesses.. though the blade itself will do that job for me you are just a walking corpse at this time."

"What do you mean?! I-I helped you! You promised me payment for this!" Vanna pulled out the blade and threw it to the ground slowly standing up only to stagger and fall to her knee's as her head began to cloud.

"Oh yes... forgive this one.. He forgot all about your blood-money.." The Kahjiit pulled out a Hide skin bag full of septims and threw them at the Dark elf hitting her in the head as he chuckled. "This one suggest you put that to your funeral... pay the town to come so you have people who will actually attend.." 

The assassin bent down and effortlessly hauled the Imperial into the air and heaved him onto his shoulder "Again.. this one thanks you"

"I see we where late for the party..." a voice appeared from the window on the left side of the house causing the Kahjiit to turn to it dropping the imperial as he drew two blade's that were strapped to his thighs focusing his attention on Carmine as he casually sat in the window eating a apple

"See! I told you we shoulda come in as soon as she did!" another voice appeared from the right side of the house up from the rafter's and beams as Strogg looked down at everyone giving a little wave.

Carmine sighed as he tossed the apple out the window and stood tall towering over Helnato, Strogg stayed perched upon the beam's his bow at the ready and aimed at the assassin.

"Ah... This one will enjoy this.." the Kahjiit rushed Carmine and swung his right blade to the Elf's head.

 _ **Imperial Flagship**_

Room after room Marveled the Argonian the Kahjiit not so much.

"So.. let this one get this straight you have an entire room.. dedicated to mead and Ale? It hardly has enough crates in there to fill up the tiny room that we got! Why don't we get this room?!" 

Tarlia spun around and clapped her hand's "Because My mead is more important than you obviously.." She then chuckled but really it's actually a storage room used for Ale and mead for the sailor's.. I don't touch this stuff.. it's to watered down for my standards."

The Argonian chuckled a bit "I find your humor's to be uplifting, anyway Empress Tarlia.. I have a question.. what was that large egg I simply must know!" he seemed to seep with excitement at her potential answers.

"That's a Dragon egg duh.. Thought you where a "All powerful mage" Couldn't you tell?" Tarlia tilted her head at him in question a bit.

"You forget Empress Dragon's where extinct during the 3rd era I've never seen one even in this era." The Mage smiled a bit "Though I would relish the chance to meet one."

"Uh huh.. anyway that is most of the ship. I plan to go look for Verit and The two other Vampire's now.. your more than welcome to come along."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away Ki'tto swiftly following as well due to him not wanting to be around the strange lizard man. Muttering to himself as if he was engaged in a full blown conversation.

"I'll stay here I wish to sort out my things.." Athre'us chuckled and waved as they hurried off.

 _ **Vanna's home**_

Carmine dodged the attack and stepped back each movement of his seemed flawless though they were also matched as the assassin adapted and tripped him over a knocked down chair, the Kahjiit lifted his blade into the air and began to bring it down upon the elf only for Strogg to shoot it out of his hands.

"Bulls-eye! You saw that right Carmine! HAHA!" Strogg jumped down and drew another arrow and took aim at the assassin "Sorry cat can't have ya kill him"

"The Kahjiit growled as he threw a knife at the vampire causing him to move out of the way granting the assassin enough time to rush him. Strogg blocked blow after blow of his hits and seemed to be efficient at defending himself with his bow using it was a staff at time's to hit back and parry, though he didn't expect the Kahjiit to drop down mid swing and kick out his legs causing him to fall, the Kahjiit didn't waste a beat as he stabbed his blade into Strogg's fore arm pinning it into the wooden floor.

"Get off of him!" Carmine rushed at the Vampire tackling him and lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the nearest wall causing the beastmer to become winded as Carmine drew his fist and punched him in the face watching the assassin slump to the floor a bit before standing up and slashing at Carmine's face causing the elf to stagger back but not losing focus.

"I've had it! No more fooling around!" the Kahjiit rushed carmine at an alarming speed lifting his right hand to go in for a swing.

Carmine smirked as he raised his hands in defense only to be uppercutted as the Kahjiit switched hands it knocked him back his eye's darting from Strogg as he struggled to pull out the knife that has pinned him to the floor to the assassin that was rushing him.

Left and right the blow's kept coming and all seemed to hit their mark in some way it wasn't enough to beat Carmine though.

Helnato backed off a bit only to rush again this time he was meet with a fist to the face as Carmine chuckled around each fist was a glowing aura something Helnato has never seen before.

"I'm done playing around as well.." The vampire charged punching the would be killer with a barrage of punches each one seeming to drain the killer it was as if he was sucking the life out of him.

"NO!" The Kahjiit blocked the next punch and kicked the elf in the tinder bits causing the ever advancing Carmine to fall to the ground clutching his sack in pain.

"HEY! That's a low blow!" Strogg had stopped trying to pull out the knife to comment on what just happened "I know you wanna win but really? That badly? You'd damage the baby making machine?"

The Kahjiit didn't even turn around to comment on the nords words he just stared at Carmine and chuckled a bit before turning around and walking to Verit's body. "This one has wasted to much time on you freaks!"

"Say that to my face you walking fur rug!" Strogg began to struggle with the knife again "Why in the nine divine's is this so bloody hard to pull out!"

Helnato chuckled insanely as he straddled the unconscious imperial pulling out a small blade "In the name of the night mother I send your soul to the void!"

Carmine slowly stood up only to stubble back to the ground again "What in oblivion did you kick me with! A steel tipped boot?!"

Helnato swung the blade down but just as it was about to reach Verits body he cried out in pain as something was drove through his back popping out of his stomach he turned around to see Vanna her red eye's pierced his soul they were so full of hate anger and disparate demeanor made him laugh a bit though the pain made him shove her back to the ground.

He pulled out the blade and tossed it to the ground before standing up again Carmine chuckled as he did so "Guess your the worst assassin ever huh?"

"Shut up! I still brought you both down!" he turned his attention back to Verit only to take a large gulp as he stared into the opened eye's of his target.

"You seem to be straddling me... allow me to help you stand up.." Verit swung his right arm connecting the punch with the assassin's face knocking him to the ground before staggering to his feet.

"That will be the last time I ever go drinking.." The blade walked over to Strogg and pulled the knife out and helped the nord to his feet "Take care of Carmine I'll look after Vanna.

"Cute girl hope you make it last.." Strogg chuckled as he dashed over to help Carmine to his feet "How are your boy's?" 

Carmine just shot Strogg a deadly look and simply replied with "Shut up." 

Verit walked over to Vanna's sprawled out body bending down and picking her up. She rested her head under his chin before taking a long and shallow breath "I'm.. sorry.. I needed the gold so I could leave this place.."

Verit didn't say anything as he walked over to the sprawled out Kahjiit and looked down upon him "In the name of Empress Tarlia Stormcloak I sentence you to death.."

The Kahjiit chuckled as he spit on Verit "Do it.. The wrath of Sithis loom's over you... you'll die eventually.. I go in peace knowing th-"

Carmine walked over and kicked the Kahjiit's boy's causing him to scream in pain Carmine then slumped to the ground "That... was for.. my Ball's you furry bastard.."

Verit looked down at the Kahjiit and smiled almost as if he enjoyed what was about to come next he raised his leg "Go to the void then.." and then stomped on the Kahjiit's face it didn't kill him right away so the Blade had to repeatedly do it until the Kahjiit was no longer moving and his face was unrecognizable. Blood seemed to pour around the assassin's body as Verit Turned around and looked at the two Vampire's.

"I... thank you both... You not only saved my life.. you saved this girls as well.. I doubt I can ever repay you.. but I will start by giving you both the respect you deserve.."

Carmine smiled "It was nothing... pleasure to serve the Empire.." 

Strogg whacked Carmine upside the head "What in the name of Sithis do you meah it was "Nothing" I got my bloody arm stabbed!"

"Shut up already! You didn't get kicked in the... You know what never-mind let's just go home..that girl needs a Potion quickly."

 _ **A/N Welp I've done it I killed someone :p anyway I initialy made this to be mostly a action packed chapter and I really think I did that going into a fairly new character's Back ground as well as motive's for a few new thing's anyway I decided to kill off Helnato for two reason's 1: There was not logical way in all of known existence that he would get away from Carmine's and Strogg's and Vanna's Onslaught and then try to slink away as Verit finished him off sorry but no I'mma stick with a bit of Realism here and reason number 2 is his story was over this was how he was gonna go out from the get go people sorry to upset if ya also I guess there is a third reason but that's mostly due to his Submitter not really having any interactions with me (Everyone in the story as of now is bloody awesome when it come's to Interaction's and review's k? I relaly mean that) but once ya stop talking to sombody since the start of it all it make's it hard to get info and or facts about the character so this was the best outcome for this chapter, the next chapter will focus on Tarlia and Ki'tto's adventur though the city and then after that! OFF TO FIGHT THE THALMOR IN DAGGER FALL! *flips tables * ANYWAY Please! Leave a Review and if you have ANY ideas PM and we can talk~YoungBlood23**_


End file.
